Building at Dawn
Weird((Building at Dawn)): By CrimsonThang I don't remember much. This can't be real, but it is. I don't remember building this building. However whenever I look upon it on Roblox Studio I feel a sense of Deja Vu. It almost feels like if dawn is missing every time in the day. I don't remember the dawn sky, or I don't even remember the hour of 5am everyday. I'm not normal Just to clear things up, Hi, I'm Daisy. At the time of righting this, I'm 13, soon to be 14 in a few weeks. My mental state, well, isn't the best thing. I'm broken and traumatized, but that's my life story, not the actual experience I want to tell you. I'm speculating that what has been happening these past few days is because of my mental state. Maybe out of stress or anxiety? The occurrences It all happened one day. I don't really remember much, but I was crying, and I felt like I was at the lowest point. I cry a lot, but this felt different. It felt way worst. My chest was hurting, so many tears came out that I couldn't see clearly, it was hard to breathe, I heard voices in my head, I felt like such a failure and I felt so guilty. I don't remember what for. These kinds of crying "episodes" usual happen to me every time I cry which is almost daily. But this specific time felt different. That day I got no sleep. I felt so horrible and I felt like I was going to do something very bad. I was trying to sleep but I couldn't, something was keeping me awake. Then it happened. I blacked out. It wasn't out of exhaustion, I still had plenty of energy when I blacked out. I wasn't dehydrated either. All I remember was I looked outside, and I saw a twilight sky. It seemed if the sun was going to rise in about 20 minutes. While I was blacked out, I felt this low-pitched steady noise in my ear. Not the typically high-pitched ringing that is very common among people. This was unknown. I tried to look it up on google for answers, but I got no results. Sometimes in the day I hear this same sound but quiet, and in my right ear only. Then I woke up. I was sitting at my desk. My right hand was on the mouse, and my left hand was hovering over the WASD letters on the keyboard. My laptop was open and was on. It was in Roblox Studio. I saw that it had something built in it. I didn't react surprised at first, because I thought one of my siblings had played a prank on me. Then I realized my laptop had a password only I knew, and my laptop cable, which I usually hide before I go to sleep) was plugged in. That whole day I kind of stayed silent. The building process This whole ordeal kept going on. I would wake up at 6:00am and find myself in the same position, except with more and more building every time. Recently I even saw what seemed to be a script and I opened it up. It was just a click function script though. I never really payed much attention to the actual building until it seemed complete. Production It was weird. On the outside it looked like one giant box with a smaller box on top with a neck, and a small room at the top with glass windows. And it was for the most past, white. On the inside was stranger. It looked like some kind of court or something. I'm not really sure how to really explain it. I got video of it tho. Also it had some type of weird purple door. Conclusion I really don't know what to think of any of this. I'm confused and scared. This is a real situation by the way. I just wanted to ask for help. I've decided to open the game to the public for further investigation of someone can. I'm not sure. https://www.roblox.com/games/834778478/Weird-thing-I-dont-remember-building Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Games Category:Weird